The Adventure at the Beach
by Wolf Girl
Summary: Heero is just an uptight college student who's dragged along by his friends on vacation during spring break. What happens at the beach might change his life.
1. One

_

* * *

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters and I am not getting any profit off of this fic!

This is something I thought up this summer when I was on vacation at the beach! Now, the beaches where I live are cold and wet and windy, not like California beaches. So what did we do but go to beach junk/antique shops? Um... indoor stuff... I suck at Risk by the way, so if anyone thinks I'm going to try to take over the world, you are badly mistaken.

Anyway, I was home sick and I didn't feel like working on my other fic, Something to Talk About, so I decided to work on this one. I dug out my notes which I can barely understand due to bad handwriting and typed this up!

Here's the story!

* * *

The Adventure at the Beach  
By Wolf Girl

* * *

Chapter One 

Quatre sighed. They had all decided to go to the beach during spring break. His best friend Trowa's parents owned a beach house, so it was free, and they could always make spaghetti. Quatre poked at a figurine on a shelf. It was good for college students, he supposed.

"Aargh!" came a yell from another room. It was followed by a yelp and a loud thunking noise. Quatre started to leave the room, but Trowa walked it carrying an armful of things.

"Don't bother. Wufei knocked something down." Trowa smiled slightly. "I always hated that mounted bass."

Quatre giggled at the thought of the Chinese boy being 'attacked' by a stuffed fish.

"Trowa, it smells like dog." A boy with touseled hair stated, prowling into the room. "And the blinds are purple."

"My aunt stayed here with her dogs a few weeks ago, and the purple keeps the heat down. Let's look at the downstairs."

"There's a downstairs? I though it was a bathroom!" Quatre peered through the doorway leading to some stairs. "Trowa, there are no lights downstairs! I think all the bulbs are burnt." Quatre flipped the switch a few times.

Heero grunted. "I'll get some. You might want to go help Wufei. He is ranting about justice to the mounted deer head and brandishing his sword."

Quatre ran toward the living room as fast as he could.

* * *

Heero shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the shop. There wasn't much that was interesting. He knew he shouldn't have come here, mission perameters stated he was to purchase nourishments at the store then report back, but he saw an old fishing net in the window and couldn't help it. He picked up an old Christmas ornament and analyzed it. Worthless. He set it back on the shelf. Then, shining brassily from a corner, there looked like something that actually might be interesting.

He grabbed it off the shelf and began a check of the object. Inscription, covered with dirt. He took this

There was a large cloud of smoke that left Heero reaching for his gun... Which he didn't have since Quatre insisted on leaving weapons at home. Quatre had always been slightly annoyed at his obsession with the gun and the firing range.

"Hey there gorgeous. What can I do for you?" A man purred, his purple eyes gleaming. He hadn't been there a second ago.

"..."

"Not much of a talker? That's okay. The last person who rubbed _that_ rubbed _me_ the _wrong_ way. Well, I'm the genie of that there lamp, and I'm at your service." The man wiggled his hips in a little dance, his long braid of hair swaying side to side.

"Hn."

"Yes, it really is true, handsome. Now I will display my powers for you. You thirsty? Want a drink?" The man snapped his fingers and suddenly, in the cloud of smoke that followed, there appeared a daiquiri. He ran a hand down his chest as if adjusting his clothes. "For you, sir."

"No thanks." Heero waved the drink away, eyes narrowing.

"He spoketh!" Duo curled his lips around the daiquiri straw and sucked suggestively, leering at Heero. "Three wishes for the braw wee lad."

"..."

"You have three wishes and no, you can't wish that I would go away."

Heero's cell phone rang. Heero snapped it open. "Moshi moshi." Duo stepped closer to Heero and started to play with his hair. Heero swatted at him, giving him a glare.

Quatre's voice sounded on the other line. "Heero where are you?"

Heero did some quick thinking. His friends wouldn't believe it if he told them he went to an antique shop. And they wouldn't believe him if he said he picked up the guy. And he just couldn't tell him he found a genie. He opted with the more believable story. He saw the guy at the shop and... invited him to dinner.

"In a shop called Sea Junket. I strayed from my mission to look in the shop." Duo decided it was safe to start playing with Heero's hair again and did so, ignoring the slight strangled noise that came from Heero.

"Oh..." Quatre seemed lost for words. "Well, hurry back, and don't have too much fun."

"I met a guy." Heero held his hand over the cell phone. "What's your name?"

Duo started and looked up at Heero. "Duo."

"His name is Duo and he's coming to dinner."

There was dead silence on the other line for a moment, then Quatre said as cheerily as he could manage, "Sounds wonderful. See you soon."

Heero disconnected. "Hn. Let's go."

"Oh, my mother told me to never go anywhere with strangers," Duo intoned childishly, then received the patent death glare. "Lead on, soldier boy."

End Note: Well, that's chapter one, I hope you liked it. I dunno when I'll write the other chapter... Maybe today, maybe not.

Happy early Halloween!!


	2. Two

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters and I am not getting any profit off of this fic!

This is something I thought up this summer when I was on vacation at the beach! Now on to Chapter Two!

**The Adventure at the Beach   
**By Wolf Girl

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Heero slung the groceries over his shoulder and slammed the trunk. He picked up the lamp with his other hand and grunted softly. "Don't forget."

"Duo Maxwell, just turned 21. Attending college majoring in... journalism. Favorite colour, black. No siblings, four pets, two deceased parents. Bi, currently unattached—Why hello there! Aren't you a sweet thing?!" Duo stopped rambling and greeted Quatre happily. "My name is Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you."

Quatre grinned sunnily and took a bag from Heero. "It's a pleasure. I'm so happy that Heero has finally met someone. Come on in. Dinner won't be long."

Duo and Heero toed off their shoes at the entrance, Duo staring pointedly when Heero bent over to fix the hem of his pants leg. "Mmmm. Nice place. A bit doggy. I can fix that though. Call it a freebee." Duo snapped his fingers and the smell diappeared. "Much better. Well, are you going to escort me in?"

"Hn." Heero grunted, heading toward the living room.

"You haven't wished me to be your sex slave, and I do have feelings... Hi!" Duo trailed off again when he noticed that the men in the living room were staring at him.

"Duo, Wufei, Trowa." Heero fought the urge to blush.

Trowa, a tall thin boy with bangs covering half of his face nodded in greeting then went back to browning some meat. Quatre finished putting the glasses on the table and went to have a seat. The other boy, an Asian with his hair pulled strictly back, sat in a chair at the table. He didn't turn away from them, but surveyed Duo frankly.

"Hiya sweet thing!" Duo said cheerily. Heero scowled and the Asian boy, whom Heero had called Wufei, turned pink and abruptly changed angles in his seat.

"Dinner's done." Trowa said, pouring the sauce over the noodles. He carried that bowl and a plate of garlic bread over to the table, while Quatre got the salad and dressing.

They sat down at the table, Duo across from Heero at Quatre's assistance. "Dig in!" Quatre said.

"Weren't you buying food at the store, Heero?" Duo asked.

"No, dessert," he grunted, then all was silent.

* * *

Duo was bored. He'd finished eating what seemed a long time ago. He glanced across the table at Heero, who was studiously eating some more spaghetti. _Too serious,_ he thought. _He needs to lighten up._

Slowly he extended his leg so his foot was touching Heero's. Heero looked up at him, then turned back to his garlic bread. Duo moved his foot softly up Heero's inner calf until he reached his thigh. Heero's head snapped up, glaring furiously. Duo shrugged slightly, then continued further up. Heero started to turn red under the effort not to say anything. Duo smiled sweetly and rubbed Heero's inner thigh with his foot.

Heero yelped. All the others at the table looked at him since Heero _didn't_ yelp. Duo looked around innocently. Quatre glanced over at Duo then went back to eating his salad. "After dinner, let's play cards!"

"That would be acceptable." Wufei said.

"Duo needs to use the restroom. I'll show him to it." Heero stood up, a command in his eyes.

Duo sighed and stood. "Yes, that's right. Lead the way, soldier boy." He winked at Quatre as he left.

* * *

"I want you to stop doing that stuff!" Heero growled. 

"Is that a wish?"

"No."

Duo's eyes were hooded lazily, a sultry look in them. "Then unless you _command _me, you can't do a thing about it, babe."

"Command... What..."

"You can command me to do anything except kill someone or make someone fall in love. It's that simple. You want to be rich? You want a wonderful job? Power? Just ask and we can get this over with." Duo leaned in toward Heero. "Though, you are by far the best looking master I've ever had." His breath ghosted across Heero's neck. Heero shuddered.

Duo smirked evilly. "Since we've been gone so long, might as well make it real, ne?"

He kissed Heero on the neck, gently, then again more passionately. He moved up to suck on an earlobe.

"This wasn't a wish."

"I'm acting of my own free will."

"I've never..." Heero looked at him, with a lost look in his eyes. Duo smirked and pulled him crashing in for a kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen..._

* * *

"What was that wink for, Quatre?" Wufei asked sharply. 

"Um... I don't know?"

"Duo was playing footsie with Heero under the table." Trowa said.

Quatre and Wufei gaped at him. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I've done it myself before." Trowa blanched. "Not with Heero."

"That Duo is a bit strange. I have a hard time believing that Heero actually picked him up."

"Well, he couldn't have coerced him. Heero's too strong." Wufei stated.

"What's taking them so long?"

Quatre suddenly yelped as Trowa's foot found his lap. He bit his lips to stop from making another noise as Heero and Duo reentered the room. Duo's hair was somewhat tousled, and Heero was a bit flushed looking. Wufei snickered into his napkin as he noticed that Heero had a hickey on his neck.

"I'll just get dessert, shall I?" Quatre said, pulling away from Trowa's movements.

Quatre went over to the kitchen side of the room and returned with bowls of raspberries and strawberries with whipped cream.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Duo commented, sucking on a strawberry and staring pointedly at Heero.

"It's no problem. I'm happy Heero finally found someone, even under such unlikely circumstances." Quatre beamed, sitting down slowly and glancing at Trowa.

Duo smiled and went back to his strawberries. He carefully licked all the whipped cream off of the offending berry before popping it in his mouth. Heero made a strangled noise.

"Duo is staying the night." Heero announced suddenly to the shocked faces of all.

* * *

AN: Second installment of that. Maybe it'll get more interesting than that... It's certainly not the most plot-ful story of the century... 

Anyway, R&R si vous plait!!

Merci beaucoup to those who've reviewed already! I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
